Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Toucher le fond. Y rester ? Quand il reste une personne pour nous relever ? [pas une death fic]


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Lucy in the sky with diamonds…  
Genre : romanchiku (il le fallait, ça faisait depuis trop longtemps :D)  
Disclaimer : Les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi  
Note de l'auteur : **Pour ma trentième fic, il me fallait quelque chose de sérieux. Donc j'ai choisis ce thème. Il se devine au titre de ma fic.  
**Note 2 : **L'australopithèque Lucy doit son nom à cette chanson des Beatles. Eh ben personnellement ça m'a toujours un peu choqué de la part des scientifiques qui l'ont découvert.  
**Note 3 :** C'est PAS une death fic (j'aime pas les death fic :p)

* * *

**

**Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds…**

C'est avec tremblements que la main chercha la bonne clef entre les autres accrochées au même porte-clefs. Dans le couloir faiblement éclairé de l'immeuble, aucun bruit, si ce n'est le cliquetis métallique que les clefs font entre elles alors que la main les tourne, les retourne, fouille entre elle.

Lumière blafarde, couloir triste.

Devant la porte brune, la personne s'énerve, et trouve enfin la clef.

La main cherche la serrure maintenant. Avec la clef pointée devant lui, espérant qu'elle tombe dedans. La clef érafle la serrure et finalement rentre dedans. C'est après une deuxième tentative que la serrure, un peu forcée, est vaincue, et que la porte s'ouvre.

L'appartement est sombre. Les volets, fermés. Il est cinq heures du matin.

L'homme vit la nuit. Il est l'heure pour lui d'aller se coucher. Il ne rentre que pour utiliser son lit et la cuisine quand il se réveille le soir. Autrement, il le quitte. L'appartement s'apparente à un motel. C'est à peine si l'homme se rappelle de son adresse. Ce qu'il ne se rappelle pas pour le moment, c'est que ce soir, dix-huit heures, quand il se réveillera, il aura faim. Et il a oublié d'aller faire les courses.

Les volets resteront fermés. La chambre restera non-aérée.

Et aussi que quand il passera à dix-huit heures trente à la superette du coin, il n'aura pas beaucoup de liquide sur lui et pourra à peine acheter un plat cuisiné.

Par ailleurs, sa carte bancaire est bloquée. Il est dans le rouge.

Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui le préoccupe, c'est qu'il n'est pas bien.

Il a froid.

Il transpire.

Il a envie de dormir mais n'a pas sommeil.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent.

Il tremble.

Sa respiration est un peu saccadée.

Sa vision est flouée.

-

Il pose le trousseau de clef sur la première table qu'il voit. De sa main tremblante et maladroite il renverse par terre le vide poche juste à coté. Quelques pièces de centimes, un trombone et des tickets de bus usagés s'éparpillent sur le sol avec le vide poche. Mais il ne s'en aperçoit pas. Il marche même sur les tickets.

Il enlève son blouson et le jette par terre dans l'entrée.

Il se dirige en titubant un peu vers sa chambre. Trébuche sur une pile de feuilles posée par terre sur le chemin. Se rattrape au mur. Longe le mur sans rassembler pas les feuilles qui se sont étalée dans la petite allée, comme beaucoup de choses dans son appartement bordélique.

Il trouve la porte de sa chambre, la clenche et se laisse tomber sur son lit avec un gros soupire, essoufflé.

Mais il a toujours froid.

Il ramène sa couverture sur lui. S'emmitoufle dedans jusqu'en dessous des yeux.

Mais il a toujours froid.

Il se recroqueville sur lui-même. Resserre la couverture autour de lui.

Mais il a toujours froid.

-

Il tremble.

Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front. Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux se sont collées à son visage. D'habitude il déteste ça, mais là s'en fiche éperdument.

Sa tête lui tourne.

Et il finit par sombrer dans une somnolence agitée, pendant quelques heures. Sans savoir si ses yeux sont fermés ou pas. Sans se soucier de rien d'autre. Il a perdu la notion du temps.

¤¤¤

Il n'entend pas quand la sonnette retentie pour la première fois.

Il émerge un peu quand elle se fait entendre pour la seconde fois.

Il se retourne et se met sur le dos quand elle sonne pour la troisième fois.

Et quand des coups frappés à sa porte résonnèrent dans l'appartement, il se leva péniblement, abandonnant la couverture et son lit complètement défait depuis des lustres, et se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ignorant son réveil qui affichait un bon 16h58. Pensant seulement qu'il était trop tôt pour se lever.

Il s'était un peu reposé. Il avait moins froid. Il ne tremblait plus. A la place, il se sentait plus mou qu'une guimauve. Les cheveux en bataille, attaché en une queue de cheval basse mais totalement défaite, des cernes sous les yeux, des yeux sans expression, un visage fatigué.

Il entrouvrit sa porte pour voir qui était celui ou celle qui dérangeait. Tout d'abord, la lumière du couloir l'aveugla un peu et il cligna des yeux pour identifier le/la gêneur/gêneuse. Et sa vision s'habitua peu à peu à ce changement de lumière.

-

C'était un gêneur.

Un gêneur qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

Un gêneur qui ne le lâchait pas.

Un gêneur qui l'observa sans rien dire au début, puis qui le dévisagea d'un air glacial.

-

-Tu as recommencé.

-

Il fut tenté de refermer la porte, de l'ignorer, et de repartir se coucher.

Mais il soupira de lassitude et de mélancolie, ne voulant pas rejeter le gêneur aussi brutalement. Il lui dit seulement quelques mots avec une voix de mourant en refermant lentement la porte, pensant que ça allait suffire pour le faire partir.

-

-Je suis fatigué. Laisse-moi.

-

Mais il ne pu pas refermer la porte. Celle-ci fut bloquée par le gêneur avec sa main. Il avait beau la pousser pour l'empêcher de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement, le gêneur le contrait facilement car il était trop faible pour lutter, abandonna et recula. Le gêneur s'introduit chez lui. Il lui tourna le dos, croisant les bras sur son torse en signe de résignation.

Le gêneur alluma la lumière, et balaya des yeux l'état de la pièce principale et tout le bazar jonchant au sol avec un air sévère.

-

-Duo, ça ne peut plus continuer. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe. Tu mens mal.

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais fatigué. Pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille ? J'ai besoin de dormir.

-C'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir.

-

Avec son ton impitoyable, le gêneur imposa vite ses règles. Il n'était pas chez lui, mais c'était tout comme.

Duo qui lui tournait toujours le dos baissa la tête et fixa un point invisible par terre, entre les différents objets gisant au sol et dont il ne se souciait pas.

-

-Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

-Je ne suis pas ton père. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un te dise ce que tu dois faire puisque tu fais n'importe quoi.

-Sors de chez moi.

-

Cela n'intimida nullement le gêneur qui avança un peu plus dans l'appartement, faisant attention où il mettait les pieds puisqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de parcelle de sol libre. Il ramassa une mug utilisée qui traînait par là et la posa sur une pile de magasines sur la table basse, cette même table n'ayant non plus de place.

Des classeurs et des feuilles volantes en attente de triage. Des moutons, des cheveux traînaient un peu partout et pas seulement par terre. Des emballages de nourriture. Une plante morte parce qu''en manque d'eau. Une poubelle débordante.

Ca durait depuis plusieurs mois. La poussière n'était plus faite. Les affaires n'était plus rangée. Ca empirait jour après jour. Il y avait toujours de la vaisselle dans l'évier de la cuisine. Certaines assiettes, casseroles ou couverts n'étaient plus lavés depuis des semaines. Ils trempaient dans de l'eau sale mêlée à du savon.

-

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? C'est simple, il suffit que tu fasses demi-tour, que tu clenche la porte et que tu t'en ailles.

-Je peux pas te laisser comme ça.

-

Duo ressentit un pincement au cœur. Mais dans son état actuel, il aurait préféré être seul. Seul dans son capharnaüm. Seul dans sa chambre, dans son lit, dans son repos. Seul dans sa tête. Seul avec ses problèmes. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié du gêneur. De sa compassion. Encore moins de son autorité.

-

-Ca va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Non ça ne va pas bien. Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. Tu m'as déjà mentis plusieurs fois. Pourquoi tu continues ? Pour que je ne te fasse plus confiance ?

-J'ai pas besoin de ta confiance. J'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

-Non seulement je le pense, mais en plus je l'affirme.

-

Le sommeil l'a enfin un peu quitté, et désormais il n'est plus obliger de lutter pour que ses yeux ne se ferment pas. Ses paupières sont simplement un peu lourdes, mais supportables. Elles étaient ouvertes sur le vide.

Il aimerait que le gêneur se résigne à le laisser. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'en empêche. Il croyait être assez pitoyable pour qu'on jette l'éponge et qu'on l'oublie. Il croyait faire assez peur pour ne plus qu'on le fréquente.

-

-Duo, ça peut changer. Tu aimes vivre comme ça ? Tu aimes vivre dans ces conditions là ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Je vis comme je le sens, si je cherche rien d'autre c'est que non, ça me dérange pas.

-Moi ça me dérange.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. On n'est pas marié, et rien ne t'oblige à ne plus me compter dans tes amis.

-Tu as des problèmes.

-Oui, comme tout le monde.

-Non. Pas comme tout le monde. Et c'est avec ces saloperies que tu prends que tu veux les faire disparaître ?!

-

La voix du gêneur devint d'un coup plus tranchante, plus énervée.

Duo se retourna d'un coup, piqué au vif.

-

-T'as pas à me parler comme ça !

-Et toi t'as pas à ruiner ta vie comme ça !!

-Mais putain, mais qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre ?? C'est MA vie, j'en fais ce que je veux !! Je suis libre quand même !! Bordel !!

-

Alors qu'ils s'engueulaient vivement, le gêneur se retint de donner un coup de pied de rage dans un mur ou dans le canapé. Il se calma en tournant un peu dans la pièce et en se contrôlant au maximum, regardant partout sauf Duo. Celui-ci avait rebaissé la tête et serrait les dents.

La tension baissa d'un cran quand le gêneur se remit à parler.

-

-Si je te laissais, ça voudrait dire que j'en ai carrément rien à battre de toi, et que tu n'as jamais importé pour moi.

-

Une boule douloureuse se forma dans la gorge de Duo. Et il pinça les lèvres. Les mots du gêneur étant difficiles à entendre. Sa voix qui était moins autoritaire, plus posée. Qui essayait de le raisonner. Mais personne ne peut le raisonner. C'est terminé. C'est allé trop loin.

-

-Et c'est pas le cas. Duo, je t'ai dis que je croyais que tu avais recommencé de fréquenter ces gars, mais je crois qu'en fait tu n'as jamais arrêté.

-

Il le laissa déballer sa trouvaille en regardant toujours devant lui par terre, avec un sentiment de mal-être en lui.

-

-J'ai vraiment pensé que c'était fini, que tu t'en étais sorti, j'étais heureux pour toi. Je pensais que j'étais assez important pour toi pour que tu me confies la vérité, comme au début, et que tu suives mes conseils.

-

Ce sentiment grandissait au fur et à mesure que le gêneur parlait, dévoilant se qu'il déduisant, déduisant une vérité qui faisait mal.

Combien de fois il a cru pouvoir échapper à ce moment ? Combien de fois a-t-il espéré se faire finalement oublier, sans vraiment le vouloir au fond de lui ?

-

-Et quand t'as commencé à venir de moins en moins à la fac… et à plus venir du tout…

-

Non, il n'a pas de culpabilité. Non, il ne regrette pas. Non, les cours et les potes de fac ça ne sert à rien. Oui, il s'en sort sans eux.

Tout autant de persuasion qu'il commence vraiment à trouver le dialogue lourd. Trop lourd. Trop vrai.

-

-… quand t'as commencé à ne plus me répondre au téléphone…

-

La boule douloureuse grossit dans sa gorge. Il déglutit discrètement mais elle ne s'en va pas.

Ses yeux s'humidifient et sa vision devient floue.

Il déglutit encore.

-

-… quand tu n'avais soit disant plus de temps pour qu'on se voit…

-

Il se sent mal. Mal. Il souffre.

Il aimerait que le gêneur se taise. Qu'il ne prononce pas ces mots. Qu'il s'en aille. Il aimerait que tout s'arrête. Que la douleur dans sa gorge disparaisse, que ses yeux ne le piquent plus et qu'ils ne soient plus inondés.

Il a mal.

-

-… là je me suis dis qu'en fait tu t'étais foutu de ma gueule.

-

La gorge serrée, il ne put retenir un sanglot, et ses larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Il a mal. Mal.

Mal d'entendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

Il est mal.

Mal dans sa peau. Dans sa tête.

-

-Et je sais pas pourquoi. Alors que je croyais être celui à qui tu disais tout. Celui qui te sortirait de là.

-

Qui peut le sortir de là ?

Personne.

Il est tombé dans ce milieu, il a été initié et perverti.

Une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s'en passer. On ne peut plus en sortir. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. C'est impossible.

Si les seringues lui faisaient peur au début, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. La seule chose à laquelle il craint, c'est de trouver son tiroir de réserves vide un jour où il en a le plus besoin.

C'est-à-dire tous les jours.

C'est qu'on lui dise aussi, alors qu'il veut rempoter ses réserves, que le stock n'a pas encore été livré et qu'il devra attendre.

-

-Alors que j'allais tenter ma chance avec toi.

-

Ses sanglots redoublent. Mais il reste droit, sans se retourner, seulement la tête baissée.

Ses larmes lui coulent dans le cou. Elles le dérangent.

-

-Tu m'as montré que t'étais irresponsable, con, même. Qu'on pouvait pas te croire. Qu'on pouvait pas compter sur toi.

-

Comment en était t'il arrivé là ? Il ne s'en souvient plus. Il sait juste qu'au tout début c'était gratuit, c'était bien, c'était beau, ça le rendait heureux et détendu.

Qu'après il fallait payer un peu mais pas trop. Qu'on lui a fait essayer plusieurs variétés. C'était drôle, ça changeait.

Mais qu'à partir d'un moment, ça a commencé à être un besoin.

Un besoin qui a grandit.

Et plus il en avait besoin, plus il en prenait, plus il en dépendait.

-

-Qu'on pouvait pas te laisser tomber.

-

Le poids de son secret étant devenu trop lourd, son état s'étant dégradé, son attention pendant les cours ayant considérablement diminuée et sa performance aussi, et le gêneur s'étant douté de quelque chose, il avait été forcé de lui avoué. Le gêneur était un ami proche qu'il avait connaissait du lycée. Un japonais avec qui ça avait tout de suite collé et avec qui il faisait la paire. A coté de qui il s'asseyait toujours en cours. Avec qui il allait toujours en soirée. Mais de qui il s'éloigna progressivement il y a quelques mois, après avoir fait connaissance avec d'autres gars où les relations étaient différentes et plus concrètes.

Finalement, parler lui avait fait du bien. Le gêneur était apparu comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Il s'était dit après ça, après avoir avoué à sa bouée de sauvetage, tout seul dans sa salle de bain : « cette fois, c'est la dernière ».

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Et un gars avait sonné chez lui quelques temps plus tard, lui demandant innocemment de ses nouvelles, comment il allait, et pourquoi sa bande et lui ne le revoyaient t'ils pas.

Il avait dis à ce gars l'excuse vraie qu'il n'avait plus d'argent et qu'il ne pouvait plus en acheter.

Le gars lui a proposé un petit boulot pas trop mal payé en échange de sa fidélité.

Il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il l'avait accepté.

-

-Que je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber.

-Arrête !

-

Il laisser aller librement ses pleurs. Ne voulait pas regarder le gêneur.

Tout avait basculé. C'était de sa faute. Et le gêneur avait raison.

Le gêneur réduit la distance les séparant. S'approche doucement de lui. Voyant que Duo ne bougeait pas et continuer de déverser sa tension et sa tristesse, il l'enserra dans ses bras par la taille. Duo voulu d'abord se dégager faiblement mais le gêneur le colla tout contre lui fermement et posa son menton sur son épaule, fermant les yeux. Duo abandonna une nouvelle fois.

-

-On peut encore faire quelque chose. Tu peux t'en sortir.

-

Le jeune homme pleurant ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Son esprit est brouillé. Le plus simple aurait été de se calmer dans sa salle de bain grâce aux produits dans son tiroir préféré, mais il pense aussi à son boulot de nuit, où quand il doit arriver, il doit être un minimum net. Ce n'est qu'après que vient sa récompense.

Mais serait-ce son travail qui lui demande de ne pas se ruer dans sa salle de bain, ou bien ces bras rassurants sur son ventre et ce corps robuste contre son dos ?

Ou encore cette voix qui s'était adoucie mais qui faisait toujours mal… Cette voix qui le mettait en face de ses actions passées, qui lui faisaient rendre compte de ses erreurs et de sa déroute.

-

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

-C'est ce que les autres me disent aussi !

-Ils ont tort. Ils veulent te faire du mal.

-Ils répètent la même chose.

-Mais est-ce que je suis comme eux ? Est-ce que tu les crois ?

-

Il ne voulu pas répondre. Il n'en sait trop rien. Il est abattu. Dépassé par les évènements. Démoralisé. Il veut que tout s'arrête. Il veut cesser de pleurer. Et en même temps, il se soulage du nœud dans sa gorge.

Il a mal. Mal.

Mal au cœur.

-

-Est-ce que je te détruis ?

-Tu me détruis… en me disant toutes ces choses.

-C'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu ailles plus loin dans ta connerie que je te dis tout ça.

-Ma connerie t'emmerde.

-On fait tous des erreurs. Mais elles peuvent être réparées. S'il te plait, arrête ce que tu fais. Redescend sur Terre. Reviens en cours. _Reviens-moi._

-

A vingt ans, on n'est pas toujours vraiment adulte dans sa tête. On fait pas toujours ce qu'il faut. On choisit pas toujours les bonnes voies.

Mais s'avouer nos erreurs, s'en rendre compte, admettre qu'on s'est trompé, c'est parfois plus dur que d'assumer. Car on sait qu'il faudra assumer. On sait qu'on aurait pu faire autrement.

Le gêneur relève son menton de l'épaule de Duo et desserre son étreinte sur lui.

Duo ne tente pas de s'échapper. Ses larmes continuent de couler.

-

-Retourne-toi…

-

Dans un automatisme, il obéit au gêneur et ses bras migrent autour de son coup, le serrant, les larmes chaudes ruisselantes sur son visage et humidifiant le col de la chemise du gêneur, sanglotant au dessus de son épaule. Le gêneur entoura d'un bras sa taille et de l'autre, lui caressait le dos.

-

-Je ne veux plus te voir comme ça… pourquoi est-ce que tu as continué ? Pourquoi tu m'as mentis ?

-Je croyais que j'étais capable d'arrêter… je croyais que j'allais le faire… mais j'y suis pas arrivé…

-Il fallait me le dire…

-Je préférais m'éloigner de toi plutôt que ça soit l'inverse… je sais… c'est égoïste. Mais j'avais trop honte… J'avais trop honte… en face de toi…

-

De légers spasmes le secouaient maintenant. Le gêneur caressa ses cheveux désordonnés et sa nuque de sa main aux longs doigts fins.

-

-A partir de ce soir tu dors chez moi.

-Je peux pas. J'ai un boulot à vingt heures qui dure la nuit.

-Tu n'iras pas. Tu n'as plus besoin d'y aller.

-J'ai pas de thunes… j'ai presque plus rien…

-Tu n'as plus besoin de tes trucs. Je suis là. Et de la thune, je t'en donnerai et tu ferras des petits boulots légaux.

-Je peux pas m'arrêter… Ils vont me chercher… ils vont me trouver.

-Pas chez moi. Tu déménages. Tu reviens plus ici.

-

Peu à peu, les larmes se tarirent. Les spasmes se calmèrent. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se parlèrent pas pendant de longues minutes. Le temps à Duo de se remettre. Reniflant de temps en temps. D'apprécier cette étreinte, de sentir vraiment dans ses bras sa bouée de sauvetage. Sa bouffée d'oxygène.

Est-ce qu'il allait arrêter pour de bon ?

Est-ce que ça n'allait pas être dur ?

Est-ce qu'il pourrait le supporter ?

Il ne sait pas. Il ne veut pour le moment plus lâcher prise sur ce cou.

-

-Comment tu peux encore tenir à moi maintenant…

-

Il ne peut pas nier, il se sent lui pousser des ailes.

Le fait de savoir qu'il y a encore une personne qui se soucie de lui l'apaise.

Que ce soit la personne qu'il veut c'est encore mieux.

-

-Parce que c'est comme ça.

-

Ca a toujours été comme ça. Sauf que ça s'est jamais dit.

-

-Je veux croire en toi. Je veux te protéger. Je veux te rendre heureux.

-

Ca s'est jamais montré.

-

-Je t'aime.

-

Ca s'est jamais prouvé.

-

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sais. Tu as été piégé, mais c'est pas de ta faute. Ta faute ça a été de continuer de plonger, de ne pas avoir été raisonnable, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour remonter à la surface.

-

Mais le japonais s'en veut aussi de ne pas avoir réagit à temps.

Peut être que s'il s'était déclaré avant, il n'y aurait pas eu ce dérapage ? Peut être que si Duo n'était pas rentré chez lui tard ce soir là et que s'il était resté chez le japonais, il n'aurait pas fait ces rencontres douteuses ?

Le japonais maudit ceux qui ont rendu l'homme qu'il tient dans ses bras comme il est devenu. Il nourrit une profonde haine contre les gens qui ose détruire un homme comme ça.

-

-Parce que je suis là et je t'aiderai, si tu me laisses t'aider.

-

Duo sentit tout d'un coup encore les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et une envie irrésistible de se lâcher.

-

-Je t'en prie Duo, laisse-moi t'aider.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-

De nouveau un nœud se forma dans sa gorge.

Un appel au secours ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa bouche. Qu'à atteindre les oreilles de celui qu'il tenait dans les bras et qui le tenait contre lui.

Il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il disait. Il laissait simplement les mots glisser de ses lèvres. Les larmes glisser de ses yeux.

-

-J'y arriverai pas tout seul. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Je sais…

-J'ai besoin de tes bras, j'ai besoin de tes mains, j'ai besoin de tes yeux, j'ai besoin de ta bouche… je le sais même si je ne les ai jamais eu…

-

Comme pour une réponse, le japonais enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Duo et y déposa ses lèvres en les pressant fort. Prit d'émotion, une larme s'échappa d'un de ses yeux également.

-

-Je suis perdu sans toi… Je fais n'importe quoi…

-Je sais… Tu auras tout… Je te donnerai tout…

-

Les chuchotements du japonais à son oreille sonnaient comme une libération, tout comme les paroles que Duo déversait.

Il a mal. Mais le mal s'exorcisait.

-

-Je veux arrêter…

-Ca va être difficile au début, Duo. Mais je serai là. Je suis là. J'ai toujours été là.

-

Il n'a jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers une personne. D'être là pour lui. De veiller sur lui. De prendre soin de lui. Quoi qu'il lui arrive ou qu'il lui soit arrivé.

Il n'a jamais autant aimé une personne que cet homme. Il ne s'en est jamais autant voulu de ne pas lui avoir dit avant.

Et il ne sait pas s'il mérite de le lui dire.

-

-On y arrivera ensemble, à te sortir de là. Tu verras.

-

Il s'apaise à écouter les murmures du japonais. Lui qui croyait l'avoir perdu volontairement.

Il lui est reconnaissant de ne finalement pas l'avoir laissé tomber.

Et surtout, de l'aimer et de le lui dire alors que lui n'ose pas.

-

-Heero… tu peux pas savoir… combien… tu comptes pour moi…

-

Peut être le japonais en a-t-il une idée. Peut être qu'il s'en doute.

La façon dont Duo se raccroche à lui en dit beaucoup.

La façon dont il pleure sur son épaule aussi.

La façon dont il se serre contre lui et qu'il se love dans ses bras encore plus.

Mais c'est la façon dont il tente de le dire qui le touche le plus. C'est la façon dont il hésite. La façon dont il cherche les meilleurs mots.

-

-Tu peux pas savoir comme…

-

La phrase ne se termine pas. Elle meure sur les lèvres du japonais.

OWARI

* * *

**Raaah… j'aime pas faire pleurer Duo… Je trouve que ça lui va pas trop. Mais je pense que ça aurait été moins fort s'il n'avait pas versé de larmes.**

**Voila. J'ai mis ce rating T pour ce thème autour duquel j'ai écris, même si j'ai au maximum évité d'utiliser le vocabulaire qui va avec. C'est un choix personnel pour cette fic.**

**J'espère que cette fic vous a touché.**

**Bonnes vacances !**


End file.
